


IGPerfect

by orphan_account



Category: IGP
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Should've played melee, Strawberries, WOW BUDDY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: To be updated with more chapters!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IGP](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=IGP), [jesus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesus/gifts), [icy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icy/gifts).



indie: hmmmmm i'm feelein kinna hot today....*takkes off his shnorts*

icy: *happenens 2 walk by the window n see his bost friend and boss striping* WOW BUDDY

indie: *goes 23 put on doritoant on*

icy: hey ondie wahtcha got ther???? ;))

indie: just my massive SBUSCROOBLER COUNT

end of ch 1


	2. Chapter 2

open seen

indie: hmm im felin a pelin

inde: lesse what the sbucscrbooblers are up ot

*sees an ass-mur vidoo about mackalina ina chese*

 

   
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  * indie:  ~~ _ **b o i**_~~



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9zxbtAcKPIE

**Author's Note:**

> cool


End file.
